1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to film coating apparatuses and, particularly, to a film coating apparatus for coating multiple films on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a coating apparatus only can coat one kind film on a substrate, in order to coat multiple films on a substrate, a number of coating apparatuses are needed. However, the number of coating apparatuses would take up a much big area for placing them.
What is needed, therefore, is a coating apparatus capable of coating multiple films on a substrate to overcome the above-described problem.